Till death do us part
by Darknight13
Summary: Don't know if the rating fits, but just to be on the safe side (mostly for language some blood to it, though not that bad.). This is a Kurama fic, and NO it's not about hk!
1. Chappy 1

Note: This is my first fanfic, flames are needed for improvment PLEASE give ANY suggestions. That's all really..  
  
Hiei: Hn, at least say the disclaimer baka...  
  
Darknight: OH DO SHUT UP! Righto:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own yu yu hakusho characters (though I REALLY wish I did ^_^) but I DO own Serene (female character I created!!) YAH GO ME! well on to the fic:  
  
Till Death do us Part  
  
Sunlight creeped in through a tiny crack in the window, it's warmth laying across the bare chest of a single boy. His soft face held peace in it's features, and his breathing came slowly and easily. His red hair trailed on the silk pillow, and his legs were rolled into the blankets. A small beep escaped a tiny bird from outside the window, the boys sharp ears picked up the sound, and slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his emerald eyes. A moan escaped his lips as the light peirced his once dark surroundings, and he quickly closed his eyes again. 'Damn light', he thought to himself, 'I suppose mother will want me down for breakfast soon, wonder what time it is' his eyes flickered open and rested finally on the small clock beside his bed. '6 AM, it's a wonder why the suns out', he smiled and rolled lazily out of bed. (A/N-He may not be in character, but I was never good at impersonating him..so please forgive me!! ^_^) Getting onto his feet he stretched, fingers reaching for the sky, and sighed. Walking over to his dresser he grabbed the clothes he had set out the night before and put them on, the white silk shirt came over his head with a small sound, and his pants made no noise as they slid off, then on. Sighing again he made his bed, grabbed his school bag, and headed for downstairs where the smell of herbal tea could be identified. 'Good mothers up, maybe she is feeling better this morning' a frown reached the red heads normaly happy face as he remember how she had felt for the past week. 'I felt so badly leaving her here yesterday, but Yusuke had said it was important that he talk with me. I do hope she's better, at least I won't feel so bad for having to leave her again. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be a normal human boy, without the past of..' he cut himself off with a shake of his head, 'No time to ponder that now, get ahold of yourself and stop living in the past!' he growled at himself for bringing it up at all.   
  
The frown left his face as he heard his mother singing a tune to herself, her clear voice rang out across the hall. Setting down his school bag by the front door the red head went forward on tip toes and started singing along with his beatiful voice.   
  
"Cherry blossoms high and low, trees that sway to and for  
  
peace shall find tokyo, upon this summer day!"  
  
Quite startled by another persons voice behind her Shoiri turned around, she was going to yell at whoever it was that had interrupted (not to metion embarresed) her, but when she saw him standing in the door way she only turned red and went back to her cooking. 'That boy...' she thought to herself. The red head only grinned and walked up behind his mother, "Smells good" he said looking over her shoulder. (A/N-*drools* sorry if my story makes you hungry...oops, sorry won't interrupt again!!) "Good morning Shuichi (A/N-did I spell that wrong?), how are you today?" Shoiri asked her son. "Just find mother and you?" he kissed her on the cheek and took the hot frying pan from her hands, placing it on the table, he then went over and pulled her chair out for her to sit in. "Thank you, just fine" she motioned her son to sit down and eat, as hungry as he was Shuichi only shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm not hungry mother, I think I will go and walk in the gardens, my friends expect me to meet them at the mall in an hour. I do believe we are eating lunch together, I hope you don't mind"   
  
Kurama felt guilty as he walked out the door and into the garden, 'Why can't I sit and eat a meal with her? I seem to always have to run off, or go and do something for that damnable toddler koenma!' Kurama fumed as he headed in the direction of Yusuke's house.  
  
A/N: For those of you who DON'T know Shuichi and Kurama are one in the same....for those of you who DO know..then good for you and on with the fic!!!   
  
~At Yusukes house~  
  
"I still don't get the mission!" Yusuke complained as Botan tried, once again, to explain to him what it was Koenma wanted him to do. "Yusuke for the last time! Koenma wants us all to go and join the Iwigatchi Tournament!" Botan yelled in his ear, "Iwigama what?" everyone sweatdropped and Botan threw her hands into the air. "I give up! Would anyone else like to give it a go?" Yusuke looked rather confused as Keiko walked up to him and smiled. "Uh-h-h, Keiko..why are you..?" the sentence was left unfinished as Keiko's fist collided with Yusukes face. Kuwabara burst into a fit of laughter as Botan giggled in the background. Keiko walked back to Botan and said with a smirk, "He's alllllllll yours! Sometimes he just needs a good slap to get it through his head!" Botan's face turned several shades of red as the laughter continued, "It's not funny! that hurt!!!" Yusuke whinned from his place on the couch. Kurama was holding his stomach as the pain of holding in laughter built up inside him, Hiei on the other hand only continued to look out the window. "Hn, stupid baka's" he muttered.  
  
~Several hours of laughter later, in the spirit world~  
  
Yusuke still held his hand to his cheek, 'Stupid Keiko, stupid Botan, stupid Kuwabara, stupid Hiei, stupid EVERYONE!' he shouted in his mind. Botan was talking to Koenma when she interrupted Yusukes thoughts with her bubbly laughter. "What's everyone...?" soon he realized what it was that everyone was laughing at, embarresed he muttered, "Don't get......it.....everyones.....rude...stupid...." he continued to grumble as the laughter continued.  
  
"N-now" Koenma sputtered, "N-no need t-to pick on yu-yu-yusuke..he'-s-s ju-s-st having a bad-d d-d-ay.." "Thanks Koenma at least someone understands..." Yusuke looked up at the toddler (A/N-Sorry if I left you hanging up there, but if you can't tell what they are laughing at then just tell me in a review and I'll revise it!! Other then that let your imaginations run wild!) "BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Koenma fell from his chair as the room rolled in laughter, the only one not laughing was Hiei, who never laughed anyway so it didn't matter. Yusuke sweatdropped and grumbled. 'Stupid toddler, stupid baka's, stupid..' Yusuke continued on through his thoughts as the room continued to laugh at him.  
  
~At Kurama's house, in his room~  
  
"Well I think we're going to go home now Kurama, tell your mom thanks for the tea!" Botan waved good bye and the yu yu hakusho gang stepped out on the open streets, all headed home after a really long night of laughing. Kurama walked downstairs to check on his mother, she was still asleep in her room hardly disturbed by the noise that they had made. Kurama thought about all that Koenma had said during the meeting 'Or what we had of a meeting between the laughter that is' Kurama thought with a grin. We were supposed to go and fight at another tournament, but with much complaint from Botan Koenma agreed to let us off this case. Kurama washed up the dishes that the gang had used and headed up to his room. He fell asleep with troubled thoughts about what they would have to do tomorrow, and maybe even the next day.  
  
Ok that's the end of this chappy, sorry it's dull right now but in chapter 2 (which will be up soon) there will be romance/action O_o!!! :) well please review EVEN if you didn't like it! Flames accepted, and welcomed!!! :)   
  
Darknight: Welllllll Kurama what do you think?  
  
Kurama: Do you really want me to answer that question?.......  
  
Hiei: Hn, stupid fox......  
  
Kurama: ^_^ you're so cute when your like that  
  
Hiei: O_o  
  
Darknight: *laughing* well that's all for now! TTYL! 


	2. Chappy 2

Darknight: WOOHOO Another chappy!!!  
  
Hiei: ...you scare me sometimes....  
  
Darknight: Wanna have something even MORE scary?  
  
Hiei: What could possibly be more scary then you? *smirks*  
  
Darknight: OHH KUWABARA!!!!  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrops* ok you win..  
  
Darknight: What do I win?  
  
Hiei: Uh...  
  
Darknight: I KNOW! Say the disclaimer!!!!  
  
Hiei:....fine Darknight doesn't own *sighs* me (thank god) or any other character from yu yu hakusho.  
  
Darknight: ! *@_@*  
  
Hiei: WHAT?  
  
Darknight: Nevermind..on with the fic!!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The mission  
  
A/N: whoa, lame name for this chappy sorry will have to think of another, any suggestions welcome!!! er. on with the story....  
  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' Kurama's alarm clock went off at 7:00 every morning, but of course there was no one there to shut off. The red head had left early that morning, headed for the spirit world with his friends.......  
  
"HEY WHAT'S THE SHRIMP DOIN' HERE?" Kuwabara yelled, "Hn, I suppose fixing your screw ups" Hiei said in a dull tone. "WHAT?......" Kuwabara was cut off as Yukina stepped into the room. "Oh hello everyone! I didn't know you were visiting to-..." "YUKINA!!!!" the orange headed boy ran up to his love and hugged her. A little embarrased the girl mearly smiled her sweet smile and waited to be put down before sitting between Botan and Keiko. 'Dear god, the poor girl' both keiko and Botan thought. Kuwabara mearly sat down across from Yukina and smiled his goofy grin, he only succeded in making the young girl blush and fidget. 'Why is he always like that around me?' Yukina asked herself. Sighing when no answer came she looked to Botan and asked, "Why is everyone here today? Are you going on another mission?" Botan sadly nodded her head and looked to Kurama, who, in turn, spoke lowly so everyone was as still as possible. "Yes, we are going on another mission. Only, the girls won't be coming, that's why we came here, to ask you if they could stay. Now before you say anything, let me finish. Like you Yukina, a girl has been kidnapped. But she isn't really a girl, more like a darkness demon. All we know is they are using her for fighting, mostly in tournaments, but we did find out that she is in backstreet fighting as well." everyone gasped as Kurama continued, "Tonight we are going into the human world, there is a club that they will be showing her off in. We want the girls here in case we need help, this is the easiest place for contact without having the number traced. Koenma thinks they will sell the girl for a high price, for human pleasures." Yukina shivered, remembering what had happened to her. Pushing the thoughts of her own past aside, she thought about the young girl, how awful it must be! Forced to fight, and now to be showed off like some toy, and SOLD!!! Yukina looked to her friends and smiled, "Alright, us girls will stay here, but Kurama?" the red head looked over to his friend and waited as she thought of the right words, "When you get her, bring her here. I would like, well I would like...to..uh...talk to her." Yukina felt tears form in her eyes and quickly excused herself.   
  
~At the Club~  
  
"Man, this stinks! I could have been doing something better then saving another girl!" Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara who only nodded, his mind was elsewhere, mostly on Yukina and how this other girl could suffer a worse fate. Hiei walked beside Kurama, both had solem looks on their faces, both knew that there was little time for error or talk, for the girl would soon be showed. Kurama felt eyes on him, blood thirsty demons were here and he knew it. He also knew they sensed his spirit energy, and it wasn't helping that Hiei was doing nothing to disguise his rising energy. "Hiei tone your energy level down, I'll tell the others to do the same. We will get that booth up there, you're the fastest go and reserve it for us" kurama whispered so only the fire demon could hear, "Hn" was the only reply as Hiei disappeared then reapeared in the booth. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, mask your energy levels. There are a lot of powerful demons here, we don't want to give our identies away right now!" Kurama walked faster leaving the other two behind. "What's got his goat?" asked Kuwabara, "Dunno, he's acting weird!" Yusuke sighed and followed the red head forward. 'Now that I think about it, what's wrong with Kurama. He's normally not so uptight!' Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
Once everyone was seated and the singer that had occupied the stage a few moments ago had left, a group of men came out from backstage. Behind them was a cage, covered in black silk, the only thing visible was something white hanging out the edge of the bars. One of the men saw the audience looking at it and shoved it into the cage, a tiny yelp was heard but that was it. "Well now, here's what you all came to see! An enchanting beautiful creature that we found a few weeks ago! Are you ready to see the most beautiful thing in your life?" the audience leaned forward on thier seats, each waiting to see the mystery in the cage, some waved their hands into the air and screamed. "Alright alright, don't get too loud, she's rough..." and with that the velvet mask was taken off, and inside lay something Kurama had never seen before....  
  
The crowd gasped as they looked upon the creature in the cage, she was so beautiful that no one dared move in case it was all an illusion. She was tall, about the size of Kurama but a little shorter, she had dark raven hair that shimmered with purple streaks and blue sparkles. Her skin was blazing white with red, black, and blue writtings on her arms and legs. She had a tail that looked like a foxes tail, both that and her ears were pure white. She had a glow to her skin that lit up most of the room, her eyes were still closed and everyone waited to see beneath her eyelids. Someone set a cup down on the table, ever so lightly, no one could hear it but her and anyone who had fox ears. Her head jerked up and she let out a peircing screech, one that neither hurt nor made you tremble. The screech was more like a moan coming from someone in true pain, that's when Kurama saw the cuts and stab wounds on her body. 'Even the slightest movement hurts her, the smallest sound must feel like a tower crashing' Kurama thought with sudden fear. The man who had spoken first opened the cage and dragged her out, roughly he threw her to the floor. She let out another cry and shivered before laying still again. "Want to see what fun we can have with her?" the room came alive once again and howls of approval reached the stage master. "Haha! Bring me my whip! Watch this my friends as I demonstrate true torture! Listen to her screeches of pain!" The whole room roared and urged the man on.   
  
A taller man dragged the foxgirl up onto her feet, two other men strapped her in between two pillars. Her legs and arms spread apart, facing the audience the whip came down on her back. She didn't cry out, frusterated the stage master struck out again and came up with the same silent result. The audience watched as whip after whip came onto the girls back, but still she refused to cry out. "Why isn't she screechin in pain or hollerin or something?!" an angry memeber of the crowd shouted. Before the stage master could answer a soft bell like voice rang out, "Because, there is no such thing as true pain, only true pride. A warrior never cries out, even when it hurts." everyone looked at the foxgirl, this was the first time she had spoken, and even the men on stage looked astonished. Her head was still lowered, her eyes still closed, and Kurama wished that she would open her eyes. He wanted to gaze into this brave girls eyes, he wanted to see her soul. "DAMN FOX!" Kurama was snapped back to attention as the stage master drew his sword, it came down ready to slice the girl apart..."ROSE WHIP!" the sword was thrown back from the stage masters hand as a vine came hurtling from the crowd and hit his hand. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor, blood seeped from the place where his hand should have been. (A/N: Sorry if that grossed you out!! I had to put it in there for the action part I promised!) In and instant Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei blocked the stage and Kurama jumped to the girls aid. An angry rumble came from the center of the crowd, "Spirit sword!" Kuwabara summoned his sword out well hiei drew his katana, yusuke mearly faced opposite of hiei and got his spirit gun ready. The crowd backed off instanly, not wanting any trouble from the teens in front of them that seemed to posses great power. (A/N: Most of the people in the crowd are humans in case I didn't make that clear enough sorry if that's confusing!)   
  
Kurama unhooked the foxgirl and she fell forward onto his chest, clearly not awake he dragged her to the edge of the stage. He was still facing the fallen stage master and the other demons, his rose whip in one hand the girl on the other. She was light, almost as if she was made out of air. Kurama tried to concentrate, but her smell got to him. It made his heart jump and his body to tremble, thankfully hiei grabbed the girl and all four of the yu yu hakusho gang left running at full speed to reach Yukina's before the demons realized what had happened. Yusuke did as he had been directed to at the beggining of the plan making, and covered their sent with a yellow powder.  
  
~At Yukina's Several hours later~  
  
"Isn't it cute?" said Botan to Keiko and Yukina. "What is?" asked Yukina giving the other two a blank stare, "Well the guys of course! They're all asleep and they look so peacefull almost like little kids!" Keiko rolled her eyes as Botan continued with her analisis of what the boys looked like while they were sleeping. The girls heard a moan from the other room and Yukina quickly got up and made her way to where the foxgirl was sleeping.   
  
"You're awake" said Yukina as she entered the room and noticed the girl had sat up. "Y-yes. Where am I? and who are you?" she asked trying to stand but only succeding in falling back onto the bed with a moan of pain. "I'm Yukina, and you're at Genkai's temple. My friends rescued you from the club, you remember?" the girl nodded and whispered, "My names Serene, I want to thank you for helping me, I noticed that most of my wounds are healed already" the girl stiffled a yawn. Yukina thought it was strange the girl still had her eyes in the shadows, almost as if no one was aloud to see their color. "Well, serene, you should rest we can talk more in the morning if you like." Serene nodded and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep. Yukina giggled and left the room, joining the other two in a conversation about the guys.  
  
Welllll that's chappy 2! Hope you like it!! OO I would like to say a few things before I start on chappy 3!  
  
THANKS TO Dustbunny690 for reviewing on my story! THAT WAS MY FIRST REVIEW YAH!  
  
Hiei: Hn, it didn't even deserve that  
  
Darknight: Don't make me get kuwabara in here,,, or better yet.....YUKINA COULD I TALK TO YOU A MOMENT  
  
Hiei: Uh...*sweatdrops* what I meant was...  
  
Darknight: OH NO YOU DON'T, no backing out of this one!  
  
Hiei: What if I said I could get you a date with a certain red head....  
  
Darknight: *drools* you win!!  
  
Hiei: Females  
  
Kurama: X_X why me.... 


	3. Chappy 3

Well, I would just like to thank you all so much for the reviews!! At least I know some people are reading my story! Like I promised here is chapter 3!! I'm doing my best, but with school and all I'm having trouble getting the time in to write these! (so far so good though!)  
  
Hiei: Hn, school is stupid  
  
Kurama: Now Hiei, school isn't as bad you think  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Darknight: uh, well um..on with the fic...  
  
Kurama: First of all....  
  
Darknight: *^^* UH HEHE, I don't own yu yu hakusho, and kurama shut up so my readers can read...(whoa...)  
  
Chapter 3 Midnight Eyes  
  
"Wonder what he's dreaming about.." Kuwabara looked to Yukina who was staring at Kurama. The red head was twitching slightly, almost as if he were in pain.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Yoko Kurama raced after the other white fox, her tail teased him, always inches from his face. He snarled at her, and she only looked back and grinned at him, enraged Kurama put as much speed as he could to catch her, but alas she went from site. Stopping he sniffed around and quickly got her scent, he ran ahead towards the open area where he saw her standing on the hill looking down at him. A weaker demon stepped into the clearing, and to show off his strength Yoko slaughtered him. (A/N: I know gross but yet another fit of action I was forced into! forgive me!!) The fox looked up to the female on the hill and she only looked away in disinterest, confused Yoko used his speed and intellegence to get to her. As soon as he was a foot away he pulled her to him, something caught his eye, he looked at her but couldn't see her eyes. Confused he tried to brush her hair away but her eyelids were closed, blocking his veiw. He pushed her forhead and slowly her eyes opened......  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Kurama was shaken awake by Yusuke, the yu yu hakusho gang looked at their red headed friend who had started sweating and kicking in his sleep. "Geez, finally. We were worried for a second" Botan chirped, "Uh, oh, sorry" Kurama muttered and got up. He then headed for the door, hearing the protests from behind him, he didn't stop he had to think. That dream had upset him, and badly.  
  
Once outside Kurama started walking down the pathways of the forest, glancing at the blossoms but not really seeing them. He made it all the way to a river before he sat down, his eyes were glazed as he rememberd the dream he had just recieved. 'That fox, why couldn't I see her eyes, and she looked so familiar. Even her scent I can remember, almost as if she were really here with me right now!' suddenly all thoughts cleared as he remembered what had happened that night, running from the club with that foxgirl. 'So the dream was of her, but why?' came his thoughts, question upon question tumbled through his brain. All were left un-answered as Hiei sat down next to his red headed friend. "What troubles you?" came Hiei's voice. Startled Kurama looked up, 'Was hiei actually worried about him?' The red head looked to hiei's face and saw nothing but the same dull look. "Nothing, just a dream" Kurama whispered before getting up and walking away, all the while he felt ruby eyes watching him.  
  
~Back at Genkai's temple~  
  
Yukina stumbled into the room, looking haggard and worn she walked to the bed side of the foxgirl she had come to know as Serene. Yukina set down the herbs she had been carrying and whispered to herself, "Hmph! Still sleeping, looks like I'll have to come later!" with that Yukina set off to find other things to add for tonights stew.  
  
Kurama walked in through the front door of Genkai's temple, he felt no other spirit energy then that of the foxgirl's. Not even the great Genkai was here, 'odd' he thought. Shrugging off the confusion and anger he had felt earlier he started for the door of the girls room. He had to get some answers, and he had to get them now. Three feet from the door he stopped, the foxes smell was strong, just like last night. 'I must fight my needs and talk with her maybe..she can help' with that thought on his mind Kurama boldly stepped into the foxes room.   
  
Light blinded Kurama as he entered, it was much brighter in here then out in the hallway. He looked over to the bed and saw the foxgirl sleeping peacefully, she looked like a little child all rolled up like that. Shaking his head Kurama closed the door behind him and walked to her bedside. As he came closer her smell grew stonger, he shivered as he sat down on her bed. Instantly she was awake, her head rose swiftly but her eyes stayed closed. 'Whats wrong with her?!' thought Kurama angerly. "You're the one who saved me last night, I remember your scent" said the foxgirl as she layed her head down again. "Yes, I would like to ask you a few things, if that's alright?" Kurama scolded himself inside for sounding so foolish, he was actually afraid of asking her. "Of course" she mumbled in return and moved her head so she was facing him. "Well, first off.." he faltered, what was he supposed to say? That he had, had a crazy dream about her? Looking down in defeat he mumbled, "Nevermind it's not important, I'm sorry I disturbed you." Just as he was about to get up he felt a warm hand on his arm, "Don't go, the others left, you don't have to." Kurama was astonished but stayed because that's what she wanted. He could feel it, even though she hadn't said it. "Ask me what you wanted to ask me. I will answer, do not be afraid." Kurama looked at her, why was she suddenly interested in what he had to say? He looked to the ceiling, 'it's now or never' he sighed and closed his eyes. "Well" he began, "I would like to know why you never open your eyes" he looked over to her and saw her grin. "Because I do not want to open my eyes, but if you really want me to then fine.....here" her eyes flickered open and Kurama gasped, they were midnight blue with a slight black and purple tint to them. They sparkled like glitter, and had specks of gold in them. Kurama had never seen anything like this and he reached his hand out to touch her face. She didn't draw back but he saw her eyes flicker and cloud over. He tried to resist touching her, he tried to fight down the urge to hold her tightly to him and never let go, but it was stronger then he was.  
  
His face drew closer until it was only an inch or two away, his breathing increased and his heart raced. He wanted it to stop, but he knew he was powerless. 'No it must not happen!' he screeched, he was about to pull away when their lips met. He was lost then, he felt like he was floating, as if he were air. He could feel her warmth and he could taste her lips. He moaned and leaned into her, she deepened the kiss. Kurama felt her shiver against him, and felt her hand go up to his chest. His arms encircled her drawing her closer to him, she sat now in his lap her body against his and her lips never leaving his own for a second. Soon they were so close that nothing could pass between them, not even the smallest needle or softest peice of silk. His hand played with her hair, twisting and twining around every strand. He moaned again and layed her down on the bed, him on top of her. He felt her hands on the back of his neck, her tail wrapping around his waist. She pushed him away from her, it was a light push, almost playful. He looked down at her, shocked, hurt, and afraid he had made some mistake. She only smiled at his expression and kissed his cheek, that's when Kurama remembered the dream. The female fox had been playing with him, a game of some sort, and when he had caught her they were sharing something like this. Was that going to happen now, was she going to play a game with him, so when he caught her she would be his? He grinned from ear to ear, if she was going to play a game so was he!  
  
He leaned down and nibbled her ear, she gasped and squirmed underneath him. He didn't let her go, instead he pinned her down and continued to kiss her neck all the way up to her jaw, when he looked back to her face she was almost laughing. She lifted her nose up to his and giggled, then she moved her lips to his and bit his lower lip. He moaned and together they layed down and fell asleep in the morning sun.  
  
~The gang returns~  
  
"Hey Yukina, have you seen Kurama lately?" asked a worried Botan. "No Botan, I'm sorry, maybe he went back to the human world?" Yusuke laughed at Yukina for saying such a stupid thing, "That's dumb!" he didn't get to finish, a loud smack was heard and then a very angry keiko walked ahead and flopped on the couch. Kuwabara started laughing and picked Yusuke up off the ground, "You ok?" said Kuwabara between giggles (A/N: I know guys dont' giggle but hey...it's my story so I SAY HE GIGGLES!!) "Yah," muttered Yusuke before he and Kuwabara went to the other couch and sat down. "I'm going to go and check on Serene be right back everyone." said Yukina as she hurried forward, but Hiei was faster. He knew that Kurama was in there with Serene, and he also knew what Yukina might do if she saw them together. He rushed forward and blocked the pathway to the room. "What are you doing Hiei?" the fire demon looked away and grunted, "Nothing, just standing here" Yukina was startled at Hiei's strange behavoir. "Well could you please move? I need to check on Serene!!" Hiei looked to her, "No, Serene is fine. I already checked." Yukina's eyes flickered anger but was soon replaced with understanding. "Oh, I'll leave those two alone then." she smiled and walked away, leaving a very confused Hiei behind.  
  
The fire demon looked back to the door that the two were in and thought out, 'you owe me fox' with that he jumped to the window and left.  
  
ANOTHER CHAPPY DONE~! finally I was in a romantic mood so I got the guts to write that horrible scene! Sorry it prolly sounded stupid!! Oh wellll, I'll revise it if no one likes it!!  
  
Hiei: .....I don't like it  
  
Darknight: Who asked you?  
  
Hiei: I'm going to cancel that date  
  
Darknight: YUKINAAAA!!!  
  
Hiei: Did I say cancel? I meant get a date with a certain ice master...  
  
Darknight: ^_^ OO TOUYA!!! *smiles*  
  
Kurama: What about me?  
  
Darknight: *sweatdrops* uh well uh..uh...uh...*slaps forhead*  
  
Hiei: Looks like I win again... 


	4. Chappy 4

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor ever will *sigh*, yu yu hakusho characters...*weeps*  
  
Chapter 4: Yusuke Meets Yoko  
  
(A/N I added this thingy that doesn't and CAN'T happen [except in the dark tournament once or twice] in yu yu hakusho so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! on with the fic...)  
  
Kurama looked over to the face beside him in bed, the moonlight behind her was making him want to wake her up. 'She's beautiful' Kurama thought with a sigh, 'And mine' he added. Kurama shifted, and Serene woke up. "Hm? Wha?" she mumbled and opened her eyes, looking straight at Kurama she smiled, and he smiled back. He scanned her face, memorizing for the fifth time every line and detail there was to know about her. He leaned in and kissed her nose, and before he could stop himself he kissed her lips. A strawberry sweet taste went into his mouth as the kiss deepened, he moaned into her throat and pulled her close. She broke the kiss and snuggled up to his chest, her tail curled around his waist only making him moan again. 'How I wish I had my old body sometimes! I could show her true pleasure in my fox form!' Kurama thought. Nothing had happened besides kissing, Kurama didn't know, or how for that matter, he had managed to hold himself back. Serene shifted and as if suddenly realizing it was night she bolted up right but only fell back, Kurama caught her and asked, "Whats wrong my love?" she looked into his eyes and whispered, "You must go..there...I..." he was confused, lost, and hurt that she wouldn't want him there. "I don't understand, what have I done wrong?" Kurama looked to her and her face softened, "Nothing dearest one, it's only..." she was cut off as the final peeps of moonlight hit her back, she then jerked violently away from him and light fire. It was black fire, and it ran all over her body, going into every seem and every speck of skin. Her white clothes turned deathly dark, her hair no long raven turned blonde and grew short. Her eyes closed as the black fire took over the symbols on her skin and turned them pure white with some blue, her skin paled and finally the fire stopped and she was let down again. Kurama held her to him, startled and confused he whispered, "What just happened?" she looked up to him and her eyes opened, they were sapphire blue with specks of gold in them. That's when he noticed her fox ears and tail were black, almost shadows of the night. "It, happens every night around this time. I am a half-mix. Do you know what that is?" Kurama for once shook his head no so she continued, "A half-mix is someone born of the same spieces but of opposite powers. My day form is whitelightfox, and my night form is darkshadowfox. So you see, My father was a white powered one, but he fell in love with my mother, a darkfox." She looked down at her hands and sighed. "As an outcast of my people a witch cast a spell, saying that only when my true love came along was I to go into my final form. It could be anything." she looked up again and smiled, "I'm afraid that I've done something wrong, for when we kissed nothing happened." Kurama kissed her lips lightly and said, "Then perhaps we shall have to go into your story a bit more, and find out how to make you into a fullmix."  
  
That night Kurama layed next to his Shadowfox, she was sound asleep against him and her breathing was slow and peaceful. Kurama thought about what she had said to him earlier, that when her truest of true loves kissed her she would become and wholebreed or fullmix. Maybe I'm not her true love, but that can't be right! Wait, she's a fox isn't she? then maybe her mate can only be a fox demon! But part of me still is! Kurama fell asleep with troubled thoughts of what to do.....  
  
~The encounter~  
  
"YUSUKE!!!" keiko shouted as yusuke lifted her skirt in front of botan and yukina. A loud slap was heard then keiko was out of site, in the background yusuke heard botan laughing. "Shut up" he grumbeld and charged after keiko, until he felt an unfamiliar spirit energy from the foxgirls room. "Yukina, do you have someone in there with that girl?" he asked, "No, well there is someone but just kurama" yusuke turned towards the room and headed for the door, "Yusuke what are you doing! I promised to leave them alone, and I shouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to get upset about it!" Yukina screeched and lunged for the door. "That spirit energy that's in there with the girl is NOT Kurama's energy!" Yusuke shouted, that's when Yukina and Botan felt it. An unfamiliar energy came from inside the room, it was a killer energy. Yukina gasped as Yusuke pushed her out of the way and bolted into the room.   
  
You can imagine the surpise on Yusuke, botan, and Yukina's face as they saw a white fox in the bed with another fox. She was sitting next to him giggling, and he in turn had a look of shock on his face. "Serene, who's that!" said a stunned Yukina. Serene turned around with the other fox and both started laughing, "That's Kurama!!" serene shouted between laughs, Yusuke remembered seeing those golden eyes at the dark tournament. "Yoko, I remember. Dont' worry that is Kurama, just in a different form..but I thought.." Kurama turned towards them, "Ignorant spirit detective." he growled, "Can't you see I'm enjoying my time with this lovely fox beside me? We were busy when you walked in you know..." he lowered his golden eyes menacingly. Yukina and Botan stepped back dragging a stunned Yusuke out of the room.......  
  
~In the forest~  
  
"My serene, what is it now?" asked an irritated Yoko Kurama, "Nothing just looking" serene whispered. 'Somehow this new Kurama doesn't feel right, maybe I can loose him here in this forest' Serene thought to herself casting and glance behind here. Kurama had stopped walking and was staring at her, she pretended to look behind a tree and on the other side of a rock. As soon as she saw Kurama glance away from her she bolted, heading as fast and far as she could go. Soon she heard his foot steps coming from behind her, she knew she was faster and so she kicked up the speed.  
  
Meanwhile Kurama only remembered the dream his human form had come up with, so he thought it only a game that the dream had told him about.  
  
Serene ran on and on until she felt she could go no farther, she had lost Kurama some time ago, leaving him behind after much effort. She was tired and only wanted to rest, but she knew as soon as she stopped he would find her again. So she kept running hoping to find a place where foxes wouldn't enter and where it was very hard to track someone. That's when she saw the ice around her, that's when she noticed she was running in snow, and that's where she collapsed.  
  
OOOOO another chappy peeps! I'm working on chappy 5 where she meets a certain person and well...I can't tell you because because because because because...I CAN'TTTTTT!! :)  
  
Review please!  
  
Hiei: You repeated "because"....  
  
Darknight: SO?  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kurama: ......you two are impossible.  
  
Touya: Hey firepest I heard you are telling people you can get them dates with me!  
  
Hiei: What's it to you icepunk?  
  
Touya: I'm only stating that I'm not the one who needs help finding a date....  
  
Darknight: *looks to touya and drools*  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!  
  
Kurama: Uh,, join in next time for chapter five!! *looks to the angry fire demon and then to the over confident ice demon, then looks to the drooling darknight and gets suddenly jealous*  
  
Darknight: UHOH! *runs* 


	5. Chappy 5

Another chapter, I'm not going to waste my time talking in this one, I want to get straight to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any other characters. OR FRENCH WORDS LOL!  
  
LAST TIME: Serene ran on and on until she felt she could go no farther, she had lost Kurama some time ago, leaving him behind after much effort. She was tired and only wanted to rest, but she knew as soon as she stopped he would find her again. So she kept running hoping to find a place where foxes wouldn't enter and where it was very hard to track someone. That's when she saw the ice around her, that's when she noticed she was running in snow, and that's where she collapsed.  
  
Chapter 5: New Love  
  
Serene's mind whirled and every memory passed before her eyes in a blur, the last thing she remembered seeing was snow. She couldn't feel the pain of the icy wind hitting her, nor could she taste the blood that seeped into her mouth. She could feel nothing at all, but she could see things, dark beings that stalked her sleep, and blood that ran down the walls of her mind......  
  
The ice demon was out practicing his skills in fighting when he felt another spirit energy coming close to him, and fast. He summoned his ice sword and got into a fighting stance, ready to kill until, that is, he saw her. The ice demon first saw her face, glowing with anger and fear, then he saw her body pure white that blended with the snow, she hadn't seen him, and it didn't look like she would. He waited as a silent spector until she came closer, he was going to strike her down when she suddenly collapsed. The ice demon turned and walked away, but he didnt' get very far. He felt her spirit energy lower, until it was only another vibration in the dreaded icelands. He knew he couldn't leave her here, she was lost no doubt, for no fox ever entered this part of the land. He sighed and walked back to the girl, she was bleeding in every place possible. Her arms and legs cut by ice shards and her face was bearly visible under the thick layer of blood and hair. Her fox ears were blood red and pressed against the top of her head, and her tail was in mascre. Her breath came in ragged gasps and she started twitching violently. 'Have to get her into a warm place before she gets sick, if she isn't already' he picked the girl up and started carrying her. His frown turned into a small smirk as she snuggled to his warmth and clasped onto him for dear life......  
  
Meanwhile Kurama started getting worried, he had lost Serene's scent long ago in the forest. She had just seemed to disappear, this was not going as Kurama thought it would go. Frazzled he gave up the search at nightfall and headed back to the others, he would have to tell them what had happened. On his way back he felt himself change, his silver hair turned red, his gold eyes went back to green and soon his speed decreased. He was now just Shuichi Minamino, instead of Yoko Kurama. 'Well it was fun well it lasted I suppose' then serene's face washed over his eyes and he went as fast as he could to get the others.  
  
Serene mumbled something as the ice demon dressed her wounds, they hadn't stopped bleeding since he had brought her here. "Odd, that salve I put on should have stopped the bleeding!!" he said to himself as he wrapped her leg. "hm wha," The ice demons head shot up as the girl mumbled then jerked. "What...where..am..I.." she said and opened her eyes, the ice demon gasped as he looked into her midnight blue eyes. Serene's eyes widened as she looked at the demon before her, "Who are you!" she screeched and jumped back, falling of the bed with a crash. "Whoa, calm down there! I'm a friend, I rescued you a little while back!" the girl moaned in pain as she crawled onto the bed. "What about that other fox, is he here? Did you see him?" the ice demon shook his head, "No I haven't you are the only one that I've seen for the past two days." "TWO DAYS?!" she yelled, "Yes..don't yell you'll wake up the whole forest if you go and do that again!" he winced. "Sorry," she whispered to him, "Not a problem, let me introduce myself..I'm Touya the ice master. And you are?" he gestured to her and she struggled for the answer, "I'm Serene, Dark Mistress." Touya was taken aback, he knew the stories of the Dark Mistress, but she couldn't possibly be THE Dark mistress..could she? As if reading his mind she answered, "Yes, Dark Mistress of Hintango. Daughter of Sir Yukop Mirisha of the Flame and Mistress Toven Malindo of the Shadow." Touya was shocked behond speaking, he had no words for her, he knew the stories of this great leader. "The, leader of the, Teardrop team?" she nodded. "Yes," Touya bowed his head, if this truly was the dark mistress then she was one of the most powerful demons in the world..but then why did her spirit energy feel so dull! He looked up with confusion written on his face, "How did you end up here Dark Mistress? I thought the Flying Fire plains were near the human world." she smirked and looked at him as if he were stupid, "Yes, that's true. Everyone knows that is where the Fire Plains are, but..." her face turned solem as she continued, "I was captured one day when I was taking my shift. You see, I was out patroling when all of a sudden I was hit with something, I don't know how it happened, I must have ventured into the light. Then I remember being beaten and used, I was going to be sold when the spirit detective Yusuke saved me. He had his friends with him, Hiei Jaganshi, Kuwabara Kuzama, and Kurama" she spit the name out bitterly and Touya decided that those two didn't get along very well. "I'm sorry to hear that Mistress Shadow," "Call me Serene, I'm no longer worthy of that title." she looked down, and touya felt a pang of sorrow for her. "You will always deserve that title, you are after all the only darkness demon left that can cross the spirit world into the human world. and you are of royalty in two places in spirit world." he grabbed her hands, "Honor is true to those.." he started and she joined, "who have a true heart, but honor is a lie to those.." he let her finish, "who have no fire." he saw tears roll down her cheeks and her hands trembled in his, he pulled her into an embrace and held her. As she came into his arms he jerked slightly, somehow his ice cold heart seemed to melt, and though it hurt it felt good at the same time. He sighed and tightened his grip, he promised he would never let her go. "Je vous aime" he whispered to her, (A/N: I used french words because I dont' know the japanese words to that phrase. Plus I speak some french so...désolé!!) Serene gasped as she translated what he said in her mind and she replied, "Je vous aime aussi" she felt rather then saw Touya smile. (A/N: Sorry if you don't understand french for those of you who dont they just said, "I love you and I love you too" ok? ok!) Serene shivered and snuggled closer to this strange ice demon, for some reason he felt right to her. Almost as if she was ment to be with him. Touya realized this too, he felt the same way she did. 'Our bodies fit eachother, hers is perfectly curved to aline with mine, and she speaks ice language!' (A/N: Ice language is french now ok? lol. sorry it was the only way I could fix it! They will be speaking a lot of french love phrases so maybe you should find a translation site if not I'll have the translation page on the bottom ok?)   
  
Serene looked up from Touya's chest and for the first time realized that his hair wasn't the same color..It was blue but his sharp bangs were sea green, and his eyes! She gasped as she gazed into his glass eyes, they looked like round ice crystals perfect in size and shape! Lost in his eyes Serene didn't see Touya's baffled expression, "Etes-vous d'accord?" she looked at him and smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine....just...pensée" Touya smiled at her and trailed his finger along her lips. "good night" he whispered and pushed her gently down on the bed, he then covered her up and watched as she fell asleep still holding onto his hand. That's when he noticed how well his hand fit hers, as if it were molded to be there.   
  
Je vous aime aussi: I love you too  
  
Je vous aime: I love you  
  
Etes-vous d'accord: Are you ok?  
  
pensée:thinking  
  
Ok enough french, I think I've lost it!! That's another chappy sorry it's short but I'm tooooo tired to see the screen right now SORRY IF THE FRENCH ISN'T RIGHT I'M OUT OF IT TODAY!  
  
Touya: She is a little out of it everyday don't mind her....  
  
Darknight: I'm giving you five seconds to apologize before I hit you with my giant frying pan!  
  
Touya: I dare....  
  
Darknight: P-A-N-G!!  
  
Touya: X_x Love hurts.....ouch....  
  
Darknight: Ahhh *sighs* isn't he sweet? *snuggled Touya*  
  
Touya: *snuggles darknight* WHAT?! *looks over shoulder* the devil made me do it.  
  
Kurama: *growls* 


	6. Chappy 6

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or anything else in this fic, BESIDES SERENE and the teardrop team.ect...  
  
I won't be adding these notes in the front anymore, they will all be at the bottom unless there is something about the story that needs to be said. Other then that....on with the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The search  
  
"Yusuke we've been here before!! Look I'll show you...." kuwabara walked over to the trees and pointed at a mark he had made several hours ago. Yusuke only grumbled and said, "Fine you want to lead?" everyone sweatdropped as Kuwabara started walking forward with a determined look on his face. "Good going Yusuke" Botan whispered as she walked ahead, trying to catch up with Kuwabara before he hurt himself.   
  
Lagging in the back Kurama looked to the morning sky, 'How could I let her go like that? She could be deathly ill, or hurt!' he scolded himself for being so irresponsible..........  
  
~Meanwhile at touya's~  
  
The fox demon slowly opened her eyes and stretched, she was tired but she knew she had to get up and do something before her muscles stiffened too much. She looked over to her right and saw Touya sleeping in the chair, she suddenly felt guilty for hogging the bed. 'Oh well..' she shivered and got up, 'time to train I guess' Her energy flared as she walked out into the morning light, she wanted to have her team here to train with but since she knew that was impossible she would just have to live with this snow land. Getting into a fighting stance she battered a tree with her fists and legs, but soon grew tired and fell backward, only to be caught by a familiar embrace.....  
  
As soon as Touya felt her move he had opened his eyes and watched her leave, 'Wonder what she's up to...' he thought. The Ice Master had followed behind her and watched for a few minutes as she beat a tree as hard as she could, as soon as he saw her fall backward he was at her side, breaking her fall and holding her up....  
  
"You shouldn't be out here, it's cold and you are still in pain. I can see it in your eyes..." he whispered into her ear. "I'm fine, but I have to get my strength back!" Touya smiled down at her and said, "If you really want to train you don't have to do it out here," with that he swooped her up into his arms and took her inside where he entered a large dome like area under the house...  
  
Kurama felt her energy flare and he knew she was close, "Here" was all he said as he bounded forward. He had to find her, he had to have her back and soon. "HEY WAIT UP!!" Yusuke yelled from behind him, kurama stopped suddenly as another energy flared with Serene's, "Something isn't right, I remember that energy" he muttered and walked in a circle trying to determine the direction. "Geez Kurama do you have to go so fast?!" Yusuke blurted as he caught up with the red head. Suddenly another energy came and Kurama jumped this one was also familiar and close..  
  
"Urameshi?!" came an irish like accent, and behind it was a red headed wind master, "JIN?" the yu yu hakusho gang said in unisision, "What are you doing here?!" chirped Botan, who everyone knew had a crush on Jin. (A/N: Sorry had to add a botan/jin thing in here too, don't worry it'll still be a touya/kurama/serene fic!!! mostly...) The wind master smiled and said, "At your service, thats me Jin! I'm here visiting my good friend Touya in the ice lands!" Jin's ears twitched in happiness as he thought of Touya. "Been awhile Urameshi, what have you been up to?" So yusuke told Jin all about how they saved Serene and how suddenly she went missing, Jin listened in thoughtful silence glancing every now and then at a drooling Botan. When yusuke finished Jin nodded and said, "Maybe Touya has heard about your Serene girl, We can go and see him tomorrow.." "Why tomorrow?" asked Kurama speaking for the first time.."Because Touya isnt expecting me until then, in fact he probably won't be there until tomorrow!" Jin said happily. "Besides I want rematch with the spirit detective" Kurama growled and starting heading back with the others. Just as he went far enough to where he could bearly feel Serene's energy he whispered into the wind, "I'll find you" Jins powerful ears caught the phrase and he smiled at himself.  
  
Ok sorry bout the short chappy I'm going to work on another songfic plus I'm just not in the mood for writting right now but because I promised everyone that I'de do a chapter everyday I had to post this cheesy one maybe I'll edit it tomorrow..who knows.. 


	7. Authors Note

Sorry everyone, school was in the way, I will update as soon as possible. (ugh can you say, "Spanish Sucks?") LOL. Wellll see you all the flip side~  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Darknight 


End file.
